A Deal
by Kyootecute
Summary: Nenek menyuruhnya cepat cepat menikah. "Kita pacaran" "Kau berharap apa? Kau tahu kan aku menyukai mu dari lama?..." "Jadi.. sepakat?" HaeHyuk fict. AU. Boys Love.


**_A Deal_ **

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Super Junior members belong to God and themselves_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _AU! Boys Love. Typos. HaeHyuk! Sassy!Hyuk Beberapa Kalimat Gak Baku. DLDR_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengerling jengah. Dulu saat lulus SMA, nenek nya selalu mencekokinya dengan semua universitas yang ia tahu dan menjadi tukang _endorse_ dadakan tiap mendapat iklan lowongan pekerjaan.

Ada satu yang paling diingatnya. Saat nenek menyodorkan sebuah lowongan pekerjaan yang didapat dari internet. Dan ternyata lowongan yang ditawarkan adalah sebagai sipir tahanan. Eunhyuk membatin.

Lalu saat ia menyelesaikan sidang skripsi nya. Nenek kembali menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan kapan ia mendapat pekerjaan. Atau pekerjaan apa yang bisa dilakukan lulusan teknik sepertinya. Eunhyuk mendengus kasar. ' _Bahkan aku belum wisuda_!' batinnya dongkol.

Setidaknya saat lulus kuliah ia tinggal di rumah bersama orangtuanya, tidak seperti saat ia lulus SMA dimana ia menghabiskan liburannya di rumah sang nenek. Jadi ia bebas dari tekanan sang tetua.

Sekitar dua bulan Eunhyuk belum mendapat pekerjaan dan dia terus menerus di teror lewat telepon oleh nenek nya. Eunhyuk sampai mengganti nomor dan memohon ibunya agar mengatakan pada nenek jika ponselnya rusak. Beruntung sang ibu mau mengiyakan.

Eunhyuk pikir hidupnya akan berubah tenang saat ia telah bekerja. Tapi ia salah. Nenek kembali menghantui hidupnya.

Tentu bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Yah.. meski terkadang ia ingin neneknya tenang di alam baka. Durhaka memang. Tapi ia tak benar-benar menginginkannya. Hanya saat sang nenek berulah saja.

Eunhyuk lelah memikirkannya. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya membebaskan ia dalam menjalankan hidupnya. Tapi kenapa neneknya begitu repot menuntut ini itu?

Saat ia curhat pada ibunya, sang ibu justru tertawa, mengatakan jika itu memang sifat neneknya. " _ib_ _u juga merasakannya dulu, tapi ibu sih cuek aja"_ tuturnya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Meruntuki sang nenek. Berbagai sumpah serapah dilontarkannya. Dalam hati tentunya. Mana berani ia menyumpahi neneknya.

Jangankan menyumpahi, menyanggah perkataan nenek sedikit saja, pasti sang nyai -Eunhyuk memanggil nenek nya nyai saat ia kesal- akan mengoceh panjang lebar seolah Eunhyuk cucu paling durhaka di dunia.

Dan kali ini neneknya menanyakan kapan ia akan menikah. Eunhyuk menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Demi Tuhan! Ia masih 25 tahun! DUA PULUH LIMA. Haruskah ia menikah sekarang?!

Baru setahun lalu, ah tidak. Sekitar tujuh atau delapan bulan lalu sang nenek menanyai nya akan kekasih. Dan sekarang ia menuntutnya untuk menikah. Terkadang Eunhyuk merasa sangat bernafsu untuk melempar neneknya ke segitiga bermuda.

Sudahlah. Membicarakan nenek hanya akan membuat kepalanya pening. Eunhyuk menyadarkan tubuhnya pada sofa kafe. Tangannya memainkan ponselnya tanpa minat.

Membuka _twitter_. Scroll _timeline_. Menutupnya. Membuka _kakaotalk_. Hanya ada obrolan tidak penting di grup. Menutupnya. Beralih membuka _instagram_. Me _like_ beberapa kiriman temannya. Membuka notifikasi. Menutupnya.

Begitu terus hingga seseorang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya. Eunhyuk melirik sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Lama?"

" _Nope_ "

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan iya"

"Kukira kau buta"

"Judes amat sih"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Pria itu Donghae, teman Eunhyuk saat kuliah dulu. Ia menggeleng maklum dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman. Kemudian menatap Eunhyuk penuh minat.

"Jadi.." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas. "Kita pacaran"

"Wow.. Tak kusangka kau agresif juga" Ia menyeringai.

Eunhyuk memutar mata. "Nenekku terus menerus menanyakan kapan aku menikah, jika aku bisa membawa seseorang sebagai kekasihku setidaknya itu akan membungkamnya untuk sementara"

Donghae mengangguk paham. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang berbalik menatapnya serius. "Tapi kau tahu kan jika ini tidak gratis?"

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "Kukira kau tidak meminta bayaran sepeserpun"

"Aku memang tidak meminta uang, sayang. Aku menginginkan hal lain"

Eunhyuk diam. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Donghae kembali menyahut. "Oh tentu bukan juga tubuhmu"

Eunhyuk menendang tulang kering Donghae dibawah meja. "Auch! Sakit Hyuk!"

"Makanya jaga bicaramu!" Ia mendelik.

"oke oke.. Maaf" Donghae mendengus. "Jadi aku minta waktumu sebagai imbalan"

"Hah?!"

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku selama tiga bulan. Dalam waktu itu aku akan berusaha mengambil hatimu-"

"Tapi-"

"Jika aku gagal aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Tapi jika aku berhasil maka kau harus menjadi istriku"

"Istri?!" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Kau berharap apa? Kau tahu kan aku menyukai mu dari lama? Jadi untuk apa aku setuju membantu jika aku tidak merasa diuntungkan"

"Licik"

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik mungkin" Donghae menggendikkan bahu cuek.

Seorang _waitres_ mengantar pesanan Donghae. Percakapan keduanya terhenti. Eunhyuk sibuk menimbang penawaran Donghae sementara pria itu menyeruput _latte_ nya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah"

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jadi kita sepakat?"

"Ya" Eunhyuk mengangguk malas.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Jadi apa saja yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu nenekmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued?**

 **or delete?**


End file.
